


Pink colored lens

by MissAndrogynetic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Obey Me: White Day Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndrogynetic/pseuds/MissAndrogynetic
Summary: It doesn't help that the sole recipient of Levi's White Day gift had 50 others vying for his spot. But today, Ceria just honestly wants to spend time with her favorite Otaku.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Pink colored lens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mi_koori on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mi_koori+on+twt).



> Hi twitter user @mi_koori! I am your white day exchange! Happy March 14th I hope you enjoy the story of Levi's internal struggles™

“No Asmo, we are not getting that one. It clearly says ‘not for humans’, see?’” Levi sighed, exasperated, pointing at the bright yellow label of a human skull and the ‘x’ of the bones. After school shopping for the normie was hard.

Asmodeus took the package back and tilted his head in confusion. “Human consumption side effects may include nausea, vomiting….”

Maybe Asmo wasn’t the best person to go chocolate shopping with. However if he brought Beel along, he might’ve eaten the sweet before they got home. Or if he brought Mammon, he’d get an earful about giving chocolates to her. 

Plus the Avatar of Lust was the only one who was sensitive to these things. 

“How about this!” Asmo waved a brown dong shaped chocolate in front of Levi’s face. A pretty large one at that.

Levi’s eyes widened and took the chocolate from his hands, glaring at his brother, he discreetly put the item back on the shelf. The third eldest gave a sigh, and if you look closely, you can see some sort of semblance with every brother as they look with disapproval. 

Levi started walking down the aisle, scanning for more varieties. Under that uncaring facade was a panicked boy. Forget he had a raid to catch later, he was already mentally punishing himself for not buying anything sooner.

“They wouldn’t be into that, Asmo. Plus, they’re not-“

“Ah! Here you go! Made with the same flavour and ingredients Ceria gave too!” Asmo exclaimed, ignoring Levi and shoving into his brothers’ arms a bunch of human chocolates. 

Levi felt his cheeks burn. “C-Ceria?” His heart started pounding with embarrassment, dropping all the chocolates, “W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU ON ABOUT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT CERIA! PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT GEEZ-“ 

Asmo tilted his head questioningly, eyes wide in innocent confusion “But isn’t she the only girl who gave you anything last valentine's day?” 

The brothers stared at each other until Leviathan nodded and looked away dejectedly. He had to flinch, it was a direct blow. 

And indeed Ceria was the only person who gave the otaku a present, and perhaps he waited the whole day for a present from her as well.

It just didn’t help that she gave the entire student body a piece of chocolate as well. 

That day, February 14, perhaps the place where he felt most free was his biggest cage. 

Being online on Devilgram and Deviltweet so often made his stomach drop and churn with envy as people flexed the chocolates Ceria gave. Mix that with people who were on dates with the people they love, made the Avatar of Envy, well as envious as they can be. 

He felt himself go green as his valentines were being spent so somber. He wanted to lash out, scream, yell. Anything. 

And everyone knows what the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy can do when he feels the poison of sin. 

That night he went up to the human’s door. 

“Ceria.” Three knocks. “Ceria.” Three knocks. “Ceria.” Three knocks.

The door swung open, and her hair swayed with the wind. Her usual neat and pinned pink and purple hair was down and free flowing. He gives a small smile as he realizes she’s wearing an old mobage themed shirt he gave her. 

She beams as Levi remembers her secret code.“Yes Levi?”

And just a little, he felt his envy falter. 

Levi cleared his throat in hopes his blank facade would push through. “You mind if I come in?”

Ceria looked shocked to say the least with his blank expression but nodded and let him in. A sweet and soft smell he couldn't place wafted through the room. Levi felt a little bad, perhaps Ceria was about to sleep. 

The human had a puzzled look on her face. “You don't look too pleased to see me?” 

“Well, Lucifer advised me that you usually stay in every year... “ Ceria starts as she clears a space on her bed. Levi notices some small plush toys merch littering the bed from some otomeges and mobages, some Levi personally gave. 

She worriedly looks at him and her soft voice softens even more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” 

The troubled look on Ceria’s face had Levi shake his hands in front of him. “N-No, Ceria it’s okay! I’m not mad, it's fine!” He hasn’t been here for a good 10 minutes and he was already making her feel terrible. 

“No, I mean, I was about to-” Leviathan takes her hands in hopes to stop her worrying, and squeezes them tightly. “It's okay, please, I don’t want another sorry off.” 

Ceria’s corner lips gave a small upward tug and Levi felt his cheeks warm, both remembering the hour long exchange. “Yeah, me neither, it was pretty tiring.” 

She gives Leviathan’s hands a squeeze back before breaking away, “So, what do I owe this presence?” 

Oh right. Levi clears his throat, “Well, I was finishing a top tier battle just a while ago and I was actually wondering if you got anything to eat? The kitchen is under lockdown by Beel so…” he trailed off. 

Ceria blinked in processing before cracking into a smile, she straightened herself so quick her famous earrings jumped around. “Oh, well… I did have a little something for everyone…” Levi’s face soured remembering the posts on social media. 

Ceria squinted her, drooping eyes eyeing him playfully, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. “You got any gifts today Levi-chan?” 

Levi’s looked away, her The Seven Lord’s poster suddenly looking much more interesting. “What’s it to ya huh? Streaming the newest otomege to my fans is way more fun than any crappy valentine design the school could think of.” 

Ceria didn't falter, “Well, I joined a certain someone’s gaming stream today and perhaps they were being a little too bitter on that one romantic cut scene of ‘Valentines Day is a Total Drag… Unless?’. 

“What are you talking about?” Levi huffed. Forget that the character route he went for was a cute shy type otaku too. Call it a type if you will. 

Ceria giggled at the tsundere. “Ah well. I hope this will jog your memory.” 

Pulling out from behind the pillows Levi felt a dejavu moment as Ceria was handing out a chocolate bar. The faint pink glow from Ceria’s desk lamp took Levi’s breath away. She bashfully looks away and she copies the love interest of 'Valentines Day is a Total Drag... Unless'. “L-Levi-chan… I hope it’s not too late to give you this…”

The demon’s face turned an even brighter pink, and his face flashed a dozen emotions at once. Frozen in place, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

Ceria glanced back at him and took his reaction in a bad way. She immediately withdrew her hand, an actual blush appearing on her cheeks. “A-Ah! Well that was weird and awkward wasn’t it-” She proceeded to hide the chocolate behind her back once more, ashamed of the situation she put them in.

Levi in panic grabbed towards her retreating hands. “N-No! Ceria!”

He blinked and slowly let go the grip he had on her arms. “It’s okay. I uh, remember now.” He clears his throat. The feel of her skin was warm and though everyone in the Devildom had boiling blood in their veins, Ceria’s human warmth brought something new to the table indeed.

Ceria’s panicked look slowly disappeared and she slowly brought out the chocolate. Clearing her throat, she stared the package down. “Uh, well, this is for… today” 

Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. Levi took the chocolate from her hands, human chocolate. “Well I hope you’ll like this one. It's a bit uh, different from everyone else’s. Sort of a personal favourite” She sheepishly scratches her nape. 

The corner of his lips turned up. Ceria has always been the shy type. Even shyer than himself. 

”Well… If that's the case, this’ll give me enough energy to play that new game you were talking about.”

Ceria’s shy look vanished and suddenly she was on her heels, excited. “Yes! Please, you've been owing me to play that game since forever!”

Forget that Levi had maybe 2 or 3 live streams to catch, he was going to be able to spend a valentines with his favorite human. The recaps could come in later. 

“Yes, Asmo.” Levi sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. “She was the only one who gave me a valentines.”

Asmo’s fiery orange eyes burned brighter, “Ha! Mammon owes me some grimm!” He yelled, causing a few shoppers to glance t the brothers

“You guys were betting on me getting a valentine?” The otaku’s face scrunched in betrayal.

\--

Lower demons whispered left and right. Some believed it was another switch up from the House of Lamentation. Some just believed it was a hallucination.

Leviathan actually went to school that day. 

“Is today some sort of holiday?” Satan approached his older brother along the locker corridors of R.A.D. It took some time to remember his combination, but Levis school items were still intact and complete in the locker, albeit a little dusty from unuse, but still there. 

Levi avoided his eyes and clutched his book bags tightly. “No. Why are you asking?”

Satan gave a snort, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Because you’re here. In the flesh. And not 3DTiming Ceria in class for a real time lecture.” Upon hearing her name, Levi clutched his book bag tighter, the packaging of the sweets crumpling.

Satan hears the soft crunch this and his eyes dart to the book bag, and then at Levi’s blushing face. “Oh, I see.” The avatar of Wrath gave a knowing Cheshire cat smile.

“It's March 14th. And if what Asmo said was true, then there’s only one person you’re going to give that to.”

Levi mustered his hardest death glare, but his blush persisted. “Could you all stop gossiping about me. Please?”

Satan hums in thought. “Well, since you asked so nicely… no.” He crossed his arms. “Plus, you have a lot coming if you want to get that to her.”

Levi’s brows furrowed as the bell rang, signalling to get to class in 5 minutes or else hall monitor Lucifer will try to kill you. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Satan’s retreating figure is what greeted him instead.

Levi made his way towards his classroom, which he had to recheck. He had almost forgotten what regular school entailed. 

However the door to a class he shared with Ceria was crowded by demons who he was sure weren't even part of their class. Being pushed to the side he saw Mammon. 

Mammon’s eyes brightened at seeing his brother. “Hey Levi!” He exclaimed, trying to push through. “What brings you here?” 

Levi dodged a hand about to shove him away. “I go to class here idiot. What's going on?” 

Mammon sighed as he held up a crushed box of cookies. “Well, everyone, and by that, I mean all the boys wanted to give the human something back so…”

Levi hugged his own precious chocolates closer to him. 

“Aren’t those the cookies at the dorm?” Levi looked skeptically at the cookies that looked eerily similar to the ones Luke gave.

Mammon stood defensively, “H-Hey! I bought the box too!” 

Levi nodded slowly, not believing the Avatar of Greed. Before he could retort, the PA system rang its chimes. 

In the far background Belphie’s annoyed groan of ‘why am I on PA duty?’ was heard, earning a snicker from Levi and Mammon. 

With a sigh, he cleared his throat before his sleepy tone came clear . “Will everyone crowding room 654, Michaelis wing please head to their respective classrooms. The hall monitors are now patrolling and proper infractions will be given.”

And with that, the crowd, and Mammon disappeared, not wanting to deal with Lucifer. 

What surprised Levi the most was on Cerias’ table was a high stack of chocolates and sweets. Some female students were crowding her table and were in awe at the gifts. 

One of them, a gumiho in the class, who went by Soon picked up a box that sent the high stack wobbling. At closer inspection of the packaging, the gumiho squealed and her midnight black ninetails were all over the place. “These are crazy rare! I've been keeping my eye out for them forever! They’re in such a demand right now”

The other girls swooned at the rare chocolate. On her seat, Ceria flushed a bright red at the attention. “Uhm, well.. you can have them…?” She suggested, giving a shy awkward smile. 

Soon shook her head and gave the chocolate back, tucking her midnight black hair into place. “It's yours Ceria, don’t worry about it.” She then looked up in thought, and pursed her lips. “I do want to know who was the guy who gave it…” The other girls gave a giggle and were about to start gossiping. Ceria began to blush even harder at the thought of her admirers.

Levi then cleared his throat, and gave an annoyed stare. After all, he’s been standing there for a while. The girls’ giggles turned quiet before turning back to their seats in hurried whispers.

Not quite noticing Levi’s presence just yet, Ceria gently packs all the sweets in her bag. Her silver dangling earrings swaying left and right as she plays her own tetris, trying to make it all fit. Levi could see how happy she was with every gift she received. 

“Hey normie,” Ceria shyly looks up, but her eyes brighten, seeing her favorite demon.

Levi fights the urge to smile back and tries to keep a monotone face and picks up a packaging. He points at a yellow hazard label of a human skull with an 'x' in its eyes. “If you see this on any packaging, you could DIE if you eat it.” 

He tsks and sets aside the chocolate before sitting down. “Stupid demons, if they’re going to give it to a human, they might as well check if its safe.”

Ceria nods and gives a small smile. “Well aren’t I glad to have you here today then?” She takes the sweets back and continues putting them in her bag. “What brings you to school today then Levi?”

He glances at the high stacks of chocolates. Some more luxurious than the last. Suddenly his simple chocolates didn't seem to compare anymore

He hugs his bag tight to him and gives a sigh. Now wasn't a good time. “Wifi was funky, Satan must’ve threw a fit in the server room.”

Ceria paused and gave a distressed look, “How am I going to play the white day events in-game?”

\--

‘Okay, maybe now would be a good idea to give the gift… After all they already think something’s fishy with me being present for dinner and all….’ Levi holds the packaging hidden on his lap tightly. 

However, Mammon clears his throat and stands. He starts to remove his ’kiss the cook’’ apron. “Alright alright, now that we finished dinner-”

Beel looked up from his plate, mid- spoon about to enter his mouth. “That was dinner? Thought it was dog food.” 

The other brothers give a dirty snicker and even Lucifer gave a devilish smile. Mammon glares at his brothers, “Well if it was dog food, why are you eating it then huh?”

“Food is still food.” Beel gives a loud burp and continues eating his 6th serving. 

Asmo gives a dramatic groan before throwing his table napkin at his brother's face, “On Diavolo, manners Beel!”

Mammon clears his throat “Anyways! After my wonderful cooking, I have a little desert. I sorta got a small something… Hey human!” The white haired demon points at Ceria who jumps at the attention. “Catch!” 

Ceria’s eyes widen in panic, but instinctively raises her hands to catch a newer and better box than the one Levi saw earlier. Ceria nearly misses but is able to catch the cookies. 

Mammon gives a wide grin. “W-Well you don’t have to thank me for it, I mean-” He is interrupted by Satan pulling out a small cake box from under the table. “Are we giving white day gifts now? Well, I’d like you to have this one, Ceria”

Mammon’s brows furrow, “H-Hey it's my time ! What are you guys doing”

“Oh! Oh! I brought my gift too!” Asmo perks up, ignoring his brother, pulling out a bag of delicately sculptured candy, into koi fish designs.

The table is sent into chaos as Mammon yells in annoyance and the brothers argue who gave the best gift. 

Ceria flushes at another overwhelming round of gifts, but looks for another voice belonging to a blue haired and green eyed avatar of envy. 

\--

Alone, Levi sits at his computer screen. Not waiting for a presale of tickets to Ruri-chans virtual show, but with a WikiHow about March 14 being a White Day event, and how to give chocolates to someone you liked.

Suddenly he heard 4 knocks and the dialogue of The Seven Lords 4th movie at 56:93. Only one person ever bothered to remember his pass-code. His eyes widen and the chocolates drop, bag splitting open. The door creaks open and he drops to the floor. 

Levi’s eyes meet black leather doll shoes. She must have came straight from dinner to his room. “Levi? What are you doing on the floor?” Ceria’s face contorted into worry and she bends down to help him up. Levi looks away to the side, lying flat, and refusing her help. “Resting, normie. What do you think?”

Ceria gave an amused nose huff, “On the floor?” Levi looks up at her and gives a glare. “Y-Yeah! What about it?”

She remains unaffected and stands up, sniffing the air. “You smell chocolate in here?” Levi's face turns blank. “No.” He could only hope he wasn’t squishing the entire bag.

She raises a brow and bends over to see the monitor. Levi’s eyes widen as he remembers his most recent search. 

The room goes dead silent for a moment before she speaks quietly.“The day’s almost ending. You should uh, probably tell her that.” An outstretched hand appears in front of Levi, but he avoids her eyes. 

Now Levi was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He waves her hand away and her already sad face turns into a bigger frown. Levi’s heart fell.

“Hey normie, could you uh, close your eyes for a second?” She stands but does as she’s told. 

He slowly stands and clears his throat, “So uh, do you remember that line on book 1, chapter 34, page 2?” 

Ceria nods and her frown somewhat disappears at the mention of her favorite series, and one of her favorite scenes too. “Yeah. The lord of the flies forgets the anniversary of his 4,000 year marriage with the goddess of Corinth, and he tries to make it up to her.”

“Which-“ Ceria starts to trail off, and Levi breaks into a smile as he interjects at the same time. “The goddess just wants him to say sorry.” They both finish the statement. 

Ceria too, smiles at her fellow nerd, eyes still closed. Levi slowly picks up the bag and takes a chocolate thankfully not crushed. He took her hand and outstretched it. “Well, after all that angst, the lord of the flies gives her…”

“A kiss.” Ceria feels something cool drop on her palm and she opens her eyes. 

Levi is looking away, cheeks red, and on her palm was a Hershey’s kiss. 

“S-Stop looking so sad normie. It doesn't suit y-you.”

Ceria gives a small smile. “Is that for me too?”, she asks pointing at the bag. “Yeah. Figured you could have some. For no reason at all.” Levi’s face tries to go blank and Ceria's smile brightens. 

Levi goes into panic mode, waving his arms in front of her, “Ah! wipe that smile off! It's not like I wanted to! I-It said it was tradition and-“

Despite what Levi tried to deny, they both knew though.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer thinks that two shy otakus getting together is very wholesome yet very painful to watch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Ceria was such a sweet and wholesome character to write! 
> 
> Thank you to @OM_Whiteday for hosting!


End file.
